Aaron Littleton
| Ultima= | Count=54 | Età=3 | Nome=Aaron Littleton | AKA=Aaron Austen, Testa di rapa | Nascita= 1° novembre 2004 | Luogo=Isola | Status=Vivo | Familiari=Christian Shephard - Nonno Carole Littleton - Nonna Lindsey - Sorella della Nonna Jack Shephard - Zio Thomas - Padre Claire Littleton - Madre Kate Austen - Madre "adottiva" | PerchéAustralia=perché nel grembo di Claire | PerchéDestinazione=per essere adottato a Los Angeles | Doppiatore= }} Aaron Littleton (conosciuto dal mondo come Aaron Austen) è nato sull l'isola, ed è il figlio di Claire Littleton e Thomas; nipote di Christian Shephard e Carole Littleton; nipotastro di Jack Shephard; e nipote di Lindsey. Prima di effettuare una missione fatale - Lo specchio - , Charlie Pace si comporta come un padre per Aaron, e gli lascia il cimelio di famiglia. Aaron è stato dato alla luce da Claire nella giungla. Per ragioni sconosciute, da quando segue suo nonno, Aaron passa tra le mani di molteplici superstiti (Sawyer, Kate, Sun) fino a quando viene messo sul cargo da dove viene preso e portato sull'elicottero. Quando gli Oceanic Six fanno ritorno sulla terraferma, Kate presenta Aaron al pubblico come suo figlio. Per alcuni giorni, Jack legge delle storie di buona notte ad Aaron, sperando di diventare per lui un padre adottivo, prima di ricevere un messaggio da Charlie in cui gli dice che non avrebbe voluto che il bambino venisse cresciuto da lui. In quel periodo lui vive insieme a Kate in California, lei riceve degli avvertimenti da Claire, la vera madre di Aaron, di non riportarlo sull'isola. Nè Charlie nè Claire si rivolgono ad Aaron utilizzando il suo nome quando ammoniscono Jack e Kate. Dopo tre anni vissuti con Kate, Aaron viene consegnato alle cure della nonna materna, Carole Littleton, la madre di Claire, fino al ritorno di Claire, che riprenderà a occuparsi di lui. Prima dell'Incidente dice alla madre in coma che è incinta.]] Aaron è il figlio di Claire e del suo ex ragazzo Thomas. Inizialmente Thomas è entusiata alla prospettiva di avere un figlio con Claire ma più tardi si fa prendere dal panico e abbandona Claire. Aaron doveva essere adottato da Arlene e Joseph Stewart a Sydney, prima che Claire cambiasse idea. Richard Malkin, probabilmente un falso sensitivo, dice a Claire che il bambino è in pericolo. L'uomo sostiene che c'è una coppia "perfetta" per il bambino a Los Angeles e insiste perché Claire prenda il volo 815 per incontrarli. Sull'isola Prima Stagione Mentre Jack si occupa di Boone dopo l'incidente dell'aereo nigeriano, Claire va in travaglio al campo. Con l'aiuto di Kate, Claire dà alla luce un maschietto al quale dà il nome di Aaron. La sua data di nascita concide all'incirca con la morte di Boone. Il giorno dopo, Charlie si prende cura di Aaron in modo che Claire possa riposare. Prima che Claire decida quale nome dare al bambino Charlie lo soprannomina Testa di Rapa. Aaron non smette di piangere fino a quando Charlie non passa con il bambino in braccio accanto a Sawyer che esprime la propria irritazione. La voce di Sawyer fa immediatamente smettere Aaron di piangere. Dopo aver seguito Sawyer per tutto il giorno, Charlie lo convince a leggere per il bambino. Nel frattempo, Charlie suona la chitarra per Aaron mentre Claire gli taglia i capelli. Charlie offre a Claire un posto dove vivere a Los Angeles quando saranno salvi. Quando Danielle Rousseau scopre che Claire ha avuto un figlio, escogita un piano per poter riavere sua figlia Alex. Rousseau rapisce Aaron per fare uno scambio con gli Altri al fumo nero. Charlie e Sayid riescono a salvare Aaron e riportarlo al campo quando Rousseau capisce che gli Altri non si trovano lì. Seconda Stagione Sun sta lavorando nell'orto quando viene interrotta da Claire con in braccio Aaron, e Shannon con Vincent. Claire dice nervosamente a Sun che hanno trovato la bottiglia con i messaggi. Quando Claire, che ha sentito le urla di Shannon, arriva con Aaron, Charlie si comporta in modo paterno e la rimprovera per aver portato il bambino con sé. Locke aiuta Claire a mettere il bambino a letto, lei si lamenta di Charlie, dicendo che si comporta come se fosse il padre del bambino. Claire con Aaron si presenta a Eko, e vede che ha intagliato alcuni passi delle Bibbia sulla sommità del suo bastone. Appena visto ciò, gli dice che dovrebbe parlare con Charlie di religione, a causa della statuetta della Vergine Maria che ha portato con sé. Eko si fa prendere dal panico e chiede di vedere immediatamente la statua. Claire risponde con fermezza a Eko precisando che "È solo una statua", lui la rompe e mostra a Claire l'eroina contenuta. Credendo che Charlie sia ancora tossicodipendente, Claire perde fiducia in lui e gli chiede di stare lontano da suo figlio. vengono battezzati da Mr. Eko ]] Successivamente, Charlie ha una visione nella quale Aaron è in pericolo perché non è battezzato. Mentre è sonnambulo, Charlie rapisce Aaron. Insiste con tutti dicendo che si è trattato di un equivoco. Più tardi, Charlie simula un incendio per distrarre il campo in modo da poter prendere Aaron perché sia battezzato. Quando il fuoco viene spento Claire realizza che Aaron non c'è più. Locke lo salva e lo riporta dalla madre. Quando Claire chiede a Mr. Eko del battesimo, ammette di non essere stata a sua volta battezzata. Mr. Eko battezza Claire e Aaron insieme. Aaron si ammala e sviluppa delle eruzioni cutanee, a questo punto Rousseau dice a Claire che è "infetto" e Claire inizia ad avere dei flashback di quando era stata rapita dagli Altri. Ricorda delle iniezioni ad Aaron (mentre era ancora nell'utero) con il vaccino CR 4-81516-23 42. Nonostante Jack le dica che si tratta di una malattia infettiva comune, la rosolia, Claire è determinata a scoprire cosa le è accaduto mentre era con gli Altri. Insieme a Kate e a Rousseau, raggiunge la stazione medica dove era stata tenuta. Claire non trova il vaccino che pensava si trovasse lì, ma trova e prende una calzina da neonato blu che aveva fatto a maglia lei stessa nella cameretta per bambini della stazione. Il giorno dopo, la febbre di Aaron si abbassa e comincia a rimettersi. Claire sta badando ad Aaron quando le si avvicina Charlie. Claire è ancora fredda nei suoi confronti. Charlie le consegna una valigetta piena di vaccini e l'iniettore pneumatico che ha trovato nelle scorte. Mentre Claire inietta a se stessa e ad Aaron il vaccino, Desmond le dice che sta perdendo il suo tempo. Durante la scarica, Claire copre le orecchie di Aaron. Più tardi, Bernard fa spostare Claire e Aaron per evitare che siano schiacciati dallo sportello della botola con scritto quarantena dopo l'implosione del Cigno. Terza Stagione thumb|right|200px|[[Charlie, Claire e Aaron come famiglia nella visione di Locke.]] Nella visione di Locke, Locke li indica e Boone gli dice che Charlie, Claire e Aaron staranno "bene, per un po'". Nell'allucinazione i tre sembrano essere una famiglia. Desmond cerca di convincere Claire a spostarsi con Aaron dalla sua tenda, per far sì che lui possa sistemare il suo tetto. Claire insiste che nel tetto non c'è nulla che non vada, e così dice anche Charlie. Dopo che Desmond ha costruito un parafulmine, scoppia un temporale. Il tetto di Claire, poco distante, lascia passare tutta l'acqua bagnando lei e il piccolo. Charlie guarda Desmond con aria sospetta, e proprio in quel momento un fulmine si abbatte sull'isola, scaricandosi proprio sulla mazza da golf montata da Desmond. Charlie arriva alla tenda di Claire, con in braccio Aaron, e le parla del picnic che avevano in programma sulla spiaggia e del fatto che si è accordato con Sun e Jin per occuparsi del bambino mentre loro cenano. Claire inizia a sentirsi male. Più tardi, Claire vuole catturare un uccello migratore per cercare di mandare un messaggio, ma Desmond e Charlie cercano di impedirglielo. Lei va da Charlie, e hanno una lite in cui Claire dice che non vuole che suo figlio stia a contatto con le sue bugie. Sawyer va da Claire per dirle qualcosa di carino su Aaron, portando con sé una coperta da darle. Sawyer lo fa in maniera talmente maldestra che Aaron inizia a piangere. In seguito Sawyer porta del cibo a Claire, che gli fa tenere Aaron in braccio. Il giorno dopo, sulla spiaggia, Charlie sente Aaron piangere, ma Claire sta dormendo indisturbata. Charlie conforta Aaron e sveglia Claire scoprendo che non si sente bene. Charlie prende il bambino e lascia dormire Claire. Più tardi si vede Charlie dormire vicino a Claire con le dita nella culla di Aaron e l'altra mano che tiene Claire. Aaron viene portato da Claire nella giungla per seguire Jack. Desmond dice di aver avuto una visione di Claire e Aaron salire su un elicottero e lasciare l'isola. Prima che Charlie vada allo Specchio, considerando Aaron come fosse suo figlio, Charlie gli lascia in eredità il suo anello. Poco dopo Claire prende Aaron e se ne va con Hurley, ma nessuno dei due nota l'anello, che rimane nella culla. Aaron piange nel momento esatto in cui Charlie annega nella stanza delle comunicazioni dello Specchio, dando allo spettatore la sensazione che il bimbo abbia una sorta di percezione extrasensoriale dell'evento. Giorni 91–108 (Quarta stagione) e Claire cambiano Aaron. ]] Claire porta Aaron insieme al resto dei sopravvissuti al relitto della cabina di pilotaggio. Quando Hurley le dice che Charlie è morto, dicendo che i membri del cargo non sono quello che dicono di essere, decide di andare con il gruppo guidato da Locke portando con sé Aaron. Quando il gruppo di Locke diretto alla Base trova Charlotte, quest'ultima chiede a Claire se Aaron è suo figlio e se lo ha avuto sull'isola. Poco dopo, Ben spara a Charlotte che però ha un giubbotto antiproiettile. Quando Locke vuole giustiziare Ben, Claire tenta di opporsi e Locke le dice che i proiettili avrebbero anche potuto colpire suo figlio. Alla Base, Aaron vive in una casa con Claire. Quando Kate arriva alla Base, si trova a interagire con il bambino e dice a Claire che è una buona madre. Claire osserva che essere una madre era l'ultima cosa che pensava sarebbe diventata e incoraggia Kate dicendole che dovrebbe diventare madre un giorno. Hurley si occupa di Aaron mentre Claire sta ancora dormendo. E' in custodia a Hurley dal risiko, fino a che Sawyer ritorna con Claire ferita. Quando Sawyer la recupera dalle macerie della sua casa, Claire chiede dove sia Aaron e, una volta che si è ripresa, riprende il figlio nelle sue braccia. Dopo che Ben ha spinto il Mostro sui mercenari di Keamy, Claire fugge con il bambino insieme agli altri. Aaron è con la madre, dopo che questa decide di seguire Sawyer e tornare alla spiaggia. Il giorno dopo Miles prova ad aiutare Claire diverse volte con Aaron. Tuttavia Sawyer non si fida di lui accanto a Claire o Aaron e gli ordina di stare lontano da loro. Continuando il tragitto lungo la giungla i quattro si imbattono in Frank che stava portando i sopravvissuti della squadra di Keamy all'elicottero. Lui intima ai tre di nascondersi, ma non appena loro lo fanno e Keamy arriva, Aaron emette un sussulto che attira la sua attenzione. Per fortuna Lapidus riesce a convincere Keamy a non indugiare oltre e a continuare la sua strada verso l'elicottero, adducendo la scusa che non se la sente di affrontare il viaggio di ritorno alla nave di notte. Quella notte, Claire si sveglia e non trova Aaron accanto a sé. Con immensa sorpresa lo vede nelle braccia del nonno. Il mattino dopo Sawyer si accorge che Claire è sparita e, mentre sta discutendo con Miles sente Aaron nella giungla e lo trova che piange su un ceppo, ma non c'è traccia della madre. Claire segue il padre alla cascina di Jacob. Quando Locke entra e trova la ragazza lì, le chiede dove sia Aaron e Christian risponde per conto di Jacob. Dice a Locke che Aaron è dove dovrebbe essere. Dopo l'Isola holds Aaron as their kinship comes under scrutiny. ]] Sometime later, Aaron landed in Hawaii with the rest of the Oceanic Six. By this point, Kate had adapted to a maternal role in Aaron's life as the world believed him to be her son. The attachment between the child and surrogate mother had obviously grown as, when Kate got off the transport plane and watch the rest of the Oceanic Six being reunited with their families, it became apparent that Aaron was now her only family. At the press conference, suspicions were raised about Aaron's lineage by a reporter but Kate maintained the front that she was his mother. Kate's role as a mother to Aaron strengthened as she began to treat him and accept him as her own child. She attended Hurley's birthday with him and also Christian Shephard's memorial service. At this point, the family bonds between Christian, Jack, and Aaron were unknown. But Jack and Kate soon learned of the connection between Jack and Claire from Claire's mother Carole, resulting in Jack distancing himself from Aaron out of guilt. In a cruel twist of irony, Carole also told Kate her son was beautiful - unaware that he was her own grandchild. returns to her son having amended her legal issues. ]] In 2006, Aaron remained in the care of Kate as she underwent her trial. When the prosecution looked set to give her a life sentence, Kate's lawyer told her he wanted to fight the case based on character and not what she did or didn't do and would need to create sympathy from the jury; however, Kate refused to "use her son." The prosecution’s star witness, Kate's mother Diane, wanted nothing more than to see her grandchild but Kate refused. Nonetheless, Diane retracted her statement which resulted in Kate receiving a light penalty. Talking after the trial, Kate told Jack that she understood why he didn't want to see her son and she returned home to Aaron, now a free woman. It was later revealed that Jack did choose to see Aaron and Kate again, and the two entered a relationship. He took on a paternal role for Aaron, particularly in reading him bed time stories. Kate and Jack subsequently got engaged, but visions of his father and ominous warnings from Hurley that he "shouldn't raise him" began to prohibit Jack's ability to father Aaron. After he turned to pills, Kate and he got into an argument in which he yelled that Aaron isn't even her child, something which Aaron heard as he walked in scared. As Kate comforted her son, Jack left tearing their family apart. holds a scared Aaron after arguing with Jack. ]] This caused a strain on the relationship between Jack and Kate. After Jack told her that they had to go back, he exclaimed it was the only way to save herself and Aaron prompting Kate to slap him. She then reprimanded him for talking about Aaron given that she is the one who has to explain to her son why Jack isn't there anymore. Kate later had a dream in which she saw Claire visiting Aaron in his bedroom holding her son's hand. Kate was stunned to see her but Claire revealed there was a meaning for her visit - she had to tell Kate that she couldn't bring him, presumably Aaron, back to the Island. Kate awoke, shaken, and went into Aaron's room where she cuddled and cradled her son apologising profusely. Quinta stagione Season 5 leaves Aaron with Sun. ]] Aaron's infancy caused him to remain unaware of the dangers that were posed to him as a part of the Oceanic Six, but also he was unaware of the need for the six to return to the Island. But his domestic life was due to be shaken when an attorney paid Kate a visit and told her that he had a court-signed order to get blood samples from Aaron and Kate to determine their blood relation. Realizing someone knew her secret, Kate quickly packed her bags and told Aaron they were going "on vacation" and the two abruptly left her house. While running, Kate learned that Sun was in L.A. and took Aaron to her, where Sun suggested that Aaron and Ji Yeon should meet. Kate confessed her troubles with the lawyer to Sun who agreed to care for Aaron as she sorted it out. During this time, Jack and Kate started to believe that Carole Littleton was Norton's client, although they were eventually proven wrong. As some of the Oceanic Six gathered with Ben Linus on a pier, Kate learned that he was the client trying to take Aaron because he isn't her son. Aaron remained with Sun as she arrived at the pier and prepared to enact her revenge on Linus. Kate then took Aaron from Sun's car and both left the pier after Kate learned that Jack intended to persuade her to return to The Island. Leaving the pier, Kate and Aaron drove through the night to visit Cassidy and Clementine. Along the way, they stopped at a supermarket to buy Aaron something to drink, and Aaron wandered off. Kate looked frantically around the store, enlisting the help of the manager, but susequently found him with a woman resembling Claire, who had been about to bring him to the front desk to make a lost child announcement. dice addio ad Aaron e lo lascia con la nonna. ]] La mattina dopo, Aaron e Kate arrivano a casa di Cassidy. La porta è aperta da Clementine, ora una ragazzina. Kate parla a Cassidy dell'avvenimento della sera prima, relaying how, on losing Aaron, her first thought was, "it's about time" as though she had been expecting to lose him all along. Cassidy helped her realize that this was because she had taken him in the first place, and had been using Aaron to console her loss of Sawyer. That night, Kate checked in at the hotel two doors down from where Carole Littleton was staying, and told her that Aaron was her grandson and that Claire was still alive on the Island. She then turned Aaron over to her care, saying that she would be going back to the Island to find Claire and bring her home. Crying, Kate kissed Aaron goodbye a final time and left. Later that evening, Kate appeared in Jack's apartment, visibly upset. When Jack questioned about Aaron's whereabouts, Kate demanded that Jack never again mention Aaron's name or ask about him if Jack wanted Kate to return to the Island with him. Quando Claire, la sua vera madre, attacca Kate, che crede di essere sua madre, MIB dice che Aaron adesso ha una "madre pazza". Claire and Kate both escaped the island. It is assumed Aaron was reunited with both is birth mother, Claire and adoptive mother, Kate. Is is known from Kate's promise, that both Kate and Claire raise Aaron. Afterlife Before Flight 815 Aaron was conceived somewhere around mid-January 2004. His mother, Claire, was native to Australia, and he was likely conceived there. Claire is the daughter of , making him the nephew of . At some point during her pregnancy, Claire contacted Mr. and Mrs. Baskum, a married couple who expressed interest in adopting Aaron. She took photographs of herself, a plush whale, and other baby supplies with her when she decided to fly to America to meet the Baskums. After Flight 815 After the flight, Claire was briefly held hostage by , released and then travelled with Kate to meet Lindsey Baskum. After Claire discovered that the Baskums would no longer be able to adopt Aaron, Claire began to undergo contractions, and was rushed by Kate to Angel of Mercy Hospital. At the hospital, Claire was taken care of by Dr. Ethan Goodspeed, who informed her that they were willing to deliver the baby that night (September 22nd, 2004). After Claire decided to postpone the delivery, Aaron's heart monitor flat-lined, which after readjusting the ultrasound, was determined simply to be Aaron shifting his position. It was during this flat-line that Claire inexplicably asked "Is Aaron okay?" and later was unable to understand where she came up with the name Aaron. Claire was given drugs, and her labor was slowed to further delay Aaron's birth. Curiosità *Molte persone sull'isola si offrono per prendersi cura di Aaron, specialmente Charlie che gli fa da padre adottivo. Tuttavia Sawyer è stato l'improbabile e unica persona che è stato capace di farlo smettere di piangere. *Aaron dorme in una culla fatta da Locke (come regalo di compleanno per Claire) in . *Secondo la cronologia degli eventi nell'episodio Aaron ha 51 giorni di vita. *Aaron e Walt sono gli unici due bambini tra i sopravvissuti della sezione centrale. Entrambi sono stati descritti come "speciali" (Aaron da Richard Malkin e Walt da Tom). Nome * Soprannominato Testa di rapa da Charlie, prima ancora di avere un nome . * Il nome Aronne significa "portatore di martiri", ma forse potrebbe essere anche correlato al significato nella antica lingua egizia "Aha Rw," "Leone Guerriero"). **Sun chiede a Claire cosa significhi ma Claire dice di non saperlo. * Aronne è un personaggio della Bibbia, fratello di Mosè e primo sommo sacerdote del popolo ebraico. **Dopo averle chiesto come avrebbe chiamato suo figlio, Eko spiega a Claire che Aronne era il nome del fratello di Mosè. **Aronne era pronipote di Giacobbe (Jacob). * Aaron è il nome del padre di Kyle Rayner, the Green Lantern's. Aaron Rayner lasciò la famiglia quando Kyle aveva tre anni. **Kyle Rayner è uno dei personaggi principali dei fumetti di Walt, che originariamente erano di Hurley. Cast * Interpretato da molti "attori", e anche da una bambola. L'ultimo a interpretarlo è stato Matthew David Viventi, un anno, di Honolulu, Hawaii. * Julie Carlson è l'addetta del casting per cercare bambini che interpretino Aaron. ** Per la seconda stagione ci sono voluti 27 bambini. ** Per la terza stagione ci sono voluti 30 bambini. *William Blanchette interpreta Aaron in un flashforward all'età di due anni. Per evitare spoilers, è stato accreditato come bambino Domande irrisolte * Perché era così importante fosse battezzato, tanto che Charlie ha avuto sogni ricorrenti su questo? * Perché Claire ha scelto il nome Aaron? * Perché Richard Malkin dice che Claire deve crescere lei il bambino? * Perché nella sua apparizione a Kate dice che Aaron non deve tornare sull'isola? Categoria:Personaggi secondari Categoria:Personaggi dei flashforward degli Oceanic 6 Categoria:Oceanic 6 Categoria:Bambini